A New Flame
by EpiicBro
Summary: This is the first Chapter of a Saga of A New Flame. This is a tale of a Rouge Pyromancer and a Future unlikely friend as they travel across the lands together. It will be a tale of Adventure, Lore, and Danger and of course, Mystery. So sit back and relax and watch this tale unwind before your Eyes. (This will be updated with a new chapter weekly.)
1. The Flint and Steel

**Chapter One:**

**The Flame of Hope.**

Let's our story begin in the land of filth, decay, bogs, and, unlikely enough, one of the most powerful magics in all the lands; the ability to tame and control fire. This ability was later deemed the name Pyromancy. The name of this land is, appropriately, named The Great Swamp. The Great Swamp is ridiculed and looked down on by the other Kingdoms and Lands for its major use of the "Unsavory" practice of Pyromancy. Unsavory because it's creation was an accident, a mutation if you will, of a failed Great Flame that the Witch of Izlalath had attempted to make. This ability to control fire is not completely unknown however. The original Witch and her Daughters of Chaos had once used great and powerful Fire Sorceries against the dragons, but time and destruction and under use has rendered these Sorceries all but forgotten to all but a very few. The aspect that makes Pyromancy unsavory is that it is an abomination, and an abomination that a fool beggar could use with simple knowledge and time. This makes Pyromancy dangerous and feared, and feared it shall be. Some say the people of The Great Swamp WANT to have people fear their power so that they can live in peace, away from the world and away from ridiculing and down looking eyes;

To Hide.

This is the reason that a young girls family has made a simple home in the great swamp, away from even the other swamp dwellers. Although, family is not the best word to describe the conditions. It is simply the young girl and her Father. The mother had died at child-birth and any other family connections were not known, so the father took the child and raised her on his own, in seclusion and safety. This mans name, was Salaman. Some say he is The Salaman, the pupil of Quelana, of the stories, while others simply say he is an experienced Pyromancer with odd preferences. No one is certain. What is certain is that, He is a respected and experienced Pyromancer, and is feared by many and hunted by others. This is why he has chosen seclusion from the rest of the world, tucked away in his small wooden home, on higher ground above the water of The Great Swamp, on a Hill, tucked away from the world behind mounds of earth and large trees, descendants of the Great Trees from the Time of the Ancients.

Now, his daughter, named KaitaHono, has only ever known this little house and its surroundings since she could remember. For 17 years, her father has raised her, in seclusion, and taught her how to fight with a blade, find food and water, survive in multiple harsh environments, and Yes; teach her the Power of Pyromancy. He has taught her and raised her not only as his Daughter but as his Apprentice. She, since the day she was able to walk, has trained in some way or another to become a Powerful and Great Pyromancer. He teaches her not only how to fight and survive, but also how to learn and gain knowledge. "True power is for those who are intelligent enough to wield it and control it. Only then can you be powerful." This statement has been told to Kaita by her father since the day her training started. She has been studying legends, how to read and write, history of her land and others, magic, and of course, Pyromancy.

To Kaita, this was joy. You See, Kaita is as dangerous and skilled as she is curious. This makes her an apt student and accomplished apprentice. For all her years and learning and training and practice, she has never left the relative safety of her home in the great swamp. That is, until her eighteenth birthday. And that is where or story shall truly begin.

**Chapter One: End.**


	2. The Spark

**Chapter 2:**

**The Spark.**

"Kaita, keep your posture, maintain balance! Very Good!" Salaman panted as he weilds a wooden training longsword in two hands, and across from him, his daughter Kaita, pants and is holding a wooden training sword in two hands as well. Each of them has buises and abrasions on them, yet both of them are grinning ear to ear at eachother. "Seems like your loosing your touch Father, I landed three more hits than last time and you barley touched me!" Kaita exclaimes as she drops the sword and sits cross-legged on the ground panting, her long black hair in a slight mess and falling onto her face. She readjustdes some straps and fittings on her pyromancy gear and then proceedes to exam the bruises on her. Salaman does much of the same things in the same fashion as he sits down next to his aprentice and daughter. He smiles at her as he puts an arm around her and scratches his short beard with his other hand. "Oh quiet, you got lucky!" He laugh as he jostles her slightly. This is when Kaita was 12 years old mind you, and life was still normal as could be with the two. Salaman and her start pushing at each other and laughing until they just can't lift their arms anymore. He then goes into deep thought as his daughter rests agianst him with his arm around her. He then stands and helps his daughter up and waves his daughter to follow him, "Follow me child, theres something I want to show you. Something of your mothers." His daughter's eyes widen as her mouth spreads into a huge smile as she quickly rushes after him as they enter the small wooden house and into the main room. "What is it Father? And... Where is it?" Kaita asks eagrly. Salaman laughs lightly as he picks his daughter up and places her on his right shoulder and pulls logs and scrapes ash out of the small fireplace until all that is left is a ash stained stone plate with some odd carvings and markings on it. "Well my dearest, this is one of your mothers most precious belonging and... Loved belonging." Kaita sees a slight and quick look of sadness and hurt but is then replaced by a wide smile, which Kaita can easily tell is a cover up, but she smiles back at her father as he says,"And to answer your second question, I hid it in one of the places I know your adventerous self would'nt look." He then looks over at the stone place and waves his hand with his Pyromancy hand and mutters a few undistinctable words. The markings on the stone begin to glow a soft red and then goes back to black and then, to Kaitas wide eyed and open mouthed surprise, splits into four triangles and pulls away to reveal a black metal chest laying in a little stone chamber. Her Father then proceedes to pull the chest out and places his daughter on the floor as she looks over him to the chest. He smiles softly to her and then looks back at the chest and opens it to reveal two black fingerless gloves, a medium length curved dagger, and a small silver pendant. His father then proceeds to pull out first the dagger, then the gloves, and then the sad and pained expression returns to her fathers face, but this time it stays. He gently pulls the pendant out and then he looks over at his daughter, tears in his eyes. His daughter sees this and hugs her father and looks over at the pendant. They both know he dosen't need to tell her who is in the pendant. Her father smiles and pulls his daughter close and wipes his dears away and gently opens the pendant to reveal a beautiful womens face, smiling at them. She had bright blue eyes, and soft white skin with dark black long hair. She has small and soft red lips in her smile and a loving and carring look in her eyes. She gently hands his daughter the pendant, silently, and shows her the women as soft tears rolls down his face. She takes the pendant in her hands and looks at the women in the fram and smiles, tears now forming in her eyes. "Is this really my Mother?" She asks quietly. Her father hugs her to him and holds her close as he says,"Yes, that is your Mother. She was... a Beautiful, Smart, Pretty, Funny, and Powerful Woman. She may look petite, but don't be fooled. She is a powerful Pyromancer and a skilled fighter with a dagger. Those gloves are her pyromancy gloves and yes, that dagger is... was hers. And now..." He smiles and wipes his tears away as he begins putting the gloves on his daughters hands, and then he gently closes the pendant and puts it on his daughters neck and holds his daughters face in his hands and kisses her forehead. "Now they're yours my Little Spark." She Smiles as tears stream down her face and she hugs her father tightly and he hugs back, happily, as a family.

Tears roll down Kaitas face as she pulls her hood over her head and pulls her black long hair into her hood as she stands on a slight mound on a hill and watches a large flame on a hill about a mile away. Her grip on her mothers dagger tightens, as does the grip on her mothers pendant around her neck. Kaita closes her eyes to try to stop the flow of tears, but it fails and she begins to sob as she relives the memory of inheriting her mothers remaing belongings. She sways but then catches herself as she remebers what her father would say, what he would do. She straightens herself and sniffs as she wipes the tears off her face, a look of pure vengance and hatred on her face as she turns and begins to walk away, a flame erupting in her left hand. As she walks away, she says quietly to herself,"For my Father, for my Mother, for my home, I Will Make Whoever Did This Pay, I Will Make Them Burn, That is My Promise. You've Started the Spark, and well, Her Comes The Flame." KaitaHono then begins to run, leaving her burning home behind, her fathers body burried in the mound that Kaita hand stood on to watch her Home burn, to relive memories.


	3. The Beginning Flames

**Chapter 3:**

**The Beginning Embers**

"Salaman, by decree of the Church, you, and your daughter, are to come with us and are accused of crimes against the church!" Father Diaru, the Elite Cleric Hunter, commands to the two pyromancers across the small room in the small house. The first, a tall middle aged man with a close trimmed beard and angry grimace on his face and wearing a black cloak over his six foot thin form, named Salaman stands in front of the second, named Kaita. Salaman, a look of outrage on his face, raises his pyromancy Flame at the group of three battle clerics across from him. His flame, its fiery tendrils snapping and crackling in the air, flares into a large and bright flame. This makes the two clerics on either side of Diaru take a step back and a grimace appears on Diaru's face. Diaru, in his black clad leather and steel armor, raises his Divine Estoc, Dius, at Salaman and his left hand clutches at his blue talisman, Anima, strapped to his waist and undoes the latches holding it to his belt. "Salaman, do not make this harder than it needs to be. Jaceyn, Jerom, ready yourselves!" He barks at his two apprentice battle clerics. They raise they're shields and ready they're Blessed Claymores. These two clerics are dressed in the Elite Hunter Cleric Armor, given to them by the Church of The White, the elite who are trained to hunt down the most dangerous and wanted undead that the church decrees in need of capture of or to be killed. "You threaten me, my daughter, my honor, my home, and to take me and my daughter into custody and you talk of making this easy?! Bah! Your nothing more than a arrogant, religious zealot fool!" Salaman then, to the clerics amazement, slams the flames into the floor, causing the wooden flooring to catch ablaze while also forming a wall of fire between them.

The two clerics stumble backward, but Diaru, his face locked into an expression of anger mixed hate and respect. He holds his talisman Anima to his chest, and a white light emanates from him in a small circle around the clerics. This white light circle begins to keep the flames that are now engulfing the house at bay. Diaru now takes the initiative and lunges forward and is upon Salaman within three strides and slashes at his legs. Diaru's Protection Miracle now gone with him, the other two clerics could do nothing but watch in apprehension and fear for their Master. Salaman quickly pulls a longsword out of his black cloak and parrys the attack and twirls around and feigns an attack on Diaru's left shoulder and then spins around and goes in for the kill on the right shoulder. Diaru jumps back, a calm and controlled expression on his face, Salamans blade only inches from hitting him. Diaru then attempts to plunge Dius into Salamans shoulder but Salaman is quicker; he parries the attack and jumps back and takes his daughters hand and begins to flee out the back exit of the house.

Diaru then watches as the two pyromancers begin to flee from the home, and out the back door. The larger and more powerful flames prevent any chase to these two, he notices. He also notices, to late, as Jerom pulls out a Blessed Dagger and whirls it at the back of Salaman. Diaru jumps to catch the thrown knife in a sudden burst of desperation but it flys centimeters from his hands. He then looks back at Jerom with seething rage and is about to yell the young and foolish cleric, when a howl of pain erupts as well as a feminine howl of sorrow. The knife that had been thrown was now impaled into the back of Salaman, and Kaita carrying him out, tears of rage and distress streaming down her face, and then she runs as fast as she can with the now wounded Salaman limping under her arm. Jaceyn starts to run after them but Diaru holds up a hand and holds him back. "It's no use, the fire is to great and she has lived here for years. She'll know every place to hide and every place to run. Going after her will be useless and could end in your death. Now, go outside and do a quick sweep of the area to make sure no other locals decide to come take a look." Jaceyn sighs and nods and jogs out of burning house, weapon and shield at the ready. Diaru then looks at Jerom and the young clerics shoulders slump. Diaru grabs Jerom by the collar and holds him up and nearly drags him out of the burning house and when he get's outside, throws him to the ground and points down at him with a look of disappointment and contempt. "You Knew Your Orders; Capture the Pyromancer known as Salaman ALIVE. Yet you persisted by throwing a knife into his back!" Jerom licks his lips nervously under his face plate and stammers,"I-I meant to hit his legs or shoulder to slow him down an-" Diaru cuts him short with a wave of his hand and the apprentice falls silent in shame and hangs his head and stands up. Diaru sighs and places a hand on his apprentice's shoulder and picks him up on his feet and looks him in the eye through Jeroms thin visor. "Your heart and intention was in the right place but think more before you act, or I have taught you nothing." Jerom pauses and nods and crosses his arms over his chest and bows slightly. "Yes Sir, It Won't Happen Again." Diaru nods and Says,"Good, now get Jaceyn and let's leave this foul place. I shall decide your punishment when we at safe back at camp." Jerom nods and runs off to find Jaceyn. Diaru then takes a look around his surroundings and notices a single figure alone on a hill, seemingly talking to a rock. He knows this is Kaita, the daughter of Salaman talking with her dying father. He then see's her fall forward and hugs something Diaru cannot see, but knows it's Salaman. He lowers his head and nods toward her direction and murmurs,"Peace child, our mission will be postponed. I Will Allow You To Mourn."

Jaceyn and Jerom are not long before they return and bow to him. He then nods and waves his hand to his apprentices and the three charred and burned clerics begin jogging off into the distance, as a Lone Figure buries her father in the distance, tears streaming down the poor girls face. As the the three jog, Jaceyn looks over at Jerom and sighs and looks back in front of him. He pitted poor Jerom in a way, although he knew that he will deserve whatever punishment he gets, Diaru's punishments were known to be harsh and unforgiving. He also couldn't shake the look of pain and hatred on the young female pyromancer's face when she saw the knife in her fathers back. Jaceyn sighs and looks up at the now shinning stars and begins to distract and turn his thoughts away from these depressing feelings and rehearse battle positions and fighting styles and teachings in his head. All the while, Jerom is dreading the moment they return to camp and when he has to face his punishment. In short, each of the three clerics had much on there mind as they departed from the burning home and on the worn foot trail in the hills, almost completely unaware that their actions this day will have dire effects in the future. That they pushed Kaita into finding something forbidden, something... Ancient.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
